


Lending Death a Hand

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, F/M, injured!william, reaping gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: William got hurt on a reaping mission gone horribly wrong and Chase had to take him to one of the closest settlements she could...Shigure's house!





	Lending Death a Hand

Links useful for story: [Chase's weapon](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/6d/89/b4/6d89b4ff83b0a600fa25513d59cd0052.jpg), [Black Boots](https://www.spylovebuy.com/images/kind-zip-pointed-toe-high-heel-stiletto-knee-high-tall-boots-black-suede-style-p3982-25937_image.jpg), [Black Skirt](https://img.romwe.com/images/goods_img_bak/romwe.com/201504/1430203750592952292.jpg) and [William T. Spears](https://pre00.deviantart.net/4005/th/pre/i/2015/203/7/2/william_t__spears_regular_suit_reference_by_americannordictard-d92dx9q.png)

You and the Sohma family were eating when a loud knocking was heard at the door frantically, startling you all out of your skins. "Who the hell is that?!", Kyo growled, obviously annoyed at whoever it was. All of you stared at the door until the person began to plea, they sounded like a British woman. "Please let us in! Please! He'll bleed to death!", at that, you and Tohru jumped up, the three males watching with shock. You slid the door open to see a woman in a suit top and a black skirt holding a man in a suit with all she could, his left leg was bloody as well as his left side, just under his ribs.

"Oh, god.", you whispered, looking at the man with large (E/C) eyes full of terror. "Let us get him inside, Miss.", Yuki said politely, helping Shigure take the injured man, being careful not to touch the woman while Kyo stood in the doorway of the dining room, watching his cousins take the injured man upstairs to the last spare room(not Tohru's room!), the woman following after them, being careful not to touch them as well. Did she know?

A minute later, Shigure came downstairs and went to call Hatori while Yuki came back down as well, but to talk to the other three. "What's wrong with that guy?", Kyo asked, too confused to insult the rat. "She hadn't told us yet. As soon as we put him on the mattress, she kneeled beside him and grabbed his hand. He's unconscious, though. He might be...", Yuki trailed off, not sure how to say it. "Dead?", you finished for him, already sad for this man you have not even been introduced to. Yuki nodded stiffly, watching as Shigure appeared from the other room.

"Hatori said he'd get here as quickly as he could.", Shigure said, looking up the stairs, where drops of blood led up. "What do you think happened?", Tohru asked, starting to shiver at the sight of the blood drops. "From the looks of it, he probably got himself shot, either from a poacher thinking he was an animal or he was trying to protect an animal from a poacher. Either way, he's hurt pretty bad. And that pretty blonde, whether she's his or just a passerby that worries for him, seems to be taking it lightly but scared of the outcome.", Shigure said thoughtfully, humming softly.

"After all this, I've lost my appetite.", Kyo sighed, placing a hand on the side of his head. Everyone agreed, either too shaken up or too worried to finish their food. Good thing they were almost finished with their supper anyway.

\--------

Hatori got there rather quickly, Shigure leading the Sohma doctor to the injured man. Feeling curious, you, Yuki, Tohru and Kyo followed, peeking in to watch what was happening. "I need to know what happened, Ma'am.", Hatori spoke softly, trying to keep himself from spooking the blonde woman with unusual chartreuse eyes, which were behind glasses. "We were in the woods. He got his leg caught in a bear trap and someone shot him.", the woman said, not telling the whole story. Nevertheless, Hatori patched him up, going as far as to stitch the man's clothes where the rips were, they actually looked as good as new.

"Now that that's finished, I would like you to tell me the _whole_ story.", Hatori said, watching as she looked at him shocked. "How did you...You know, nevermind. None of you would believe me.", she said, bringing out a pair of glasses from her suit tops' inner pocket, placing them on the man's face. Kyo thought they were rather cool looking, with the slits on the metal sides and the thick black frames.

You got a good look at the both of them. The woman had [golden blonde hair](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e9/ba/e4/e9bae4ae89b125345d3d91d0fea09d91--hair-color-blondes-blonde-hair-colors.jpg) that was in a pony tail, her glasses with black with a bejeweled butterfly on each side near the lenses. She was wearing all black, black gloves, black suit top, black tie but a white undershirt and dark grey vest, black skirt, and black high-heel boots. The man had dark brown hair that was combed in some places but looked like it had gotten messed up and was wearing what looked to be the same suit top, only bigger, black gloves, black pants, black shoes and glasses that had large slits on the side. You wondered what color his eyes were, were they chartreuse like the woman's?

"We would believe anything.", you blurted out, gulping as everyone(but Tohru) glared at you, warning you to be quiet about the Sohma curse. You were actually cursed too, seeing as you were a Sohma as well. You were another cat, which was confusing to you and the rest of your family, but the strange thing is, Akito treated you like a little sister. "I guess you would.", the woman chuckled, sighing softly. "Before I begin, let me introduce myself. I am Chase Meadows and this...man is William T. Spears.", the woman greeted formally and emotionlessly, as if she had been saying that a lot.

{Earlier}

"Akira Masaru(random name from random name generator, I swear! Means 'bright victory') is the last soul we are to collect today.", William said to the woman beside him, closing the book with a soft 'thump'. "Why is he all the way out here in the woods?", Chase asked, looking up at the tall male as they walked. She thought their height difference was ridiculous, here he was, 182 cm, or 6'0, tall and she was 164 cm, or 5'5. Which is why she wore high heels, but they only made her 5'7, still shorter than him.

"He had received a letter from someone asking him to come here, not knowing he was going to be attack by a wild animal and left to bleed out.", William stated, holding his Death Scythe carefully, watching Chase from the corner of his eye. She noticed and turned her head to her sheath, looking at the hilt of her sword as it swayed with each step. "Up ahead.", William suddenly spoke, causing the female Reaper to looked forwards to see what he had spotted. A man was laying on his side, blood still pouring from the open wounds on his body, his back towards the two as his sides slightly moved due to his heavy breathing.

When they got close enough, he twitched, as if he was trying to tell them he was still alive before William stabbed at him with his Death Scythe, watching the cinematic record, before collecting it. As William turned around, he froze, staring at a young brunette man who was watching with large blue eyes, causing Chase to tense up as she noticed the shotgun in his right hand. William straightened up, seeing the weapon as well, even though it wouldn't kill him, it would still injure him badly, he didn't want to look like a threat.

"Good evening. I am William T. Spears. May I have the pleasure of knowing why a young man is walking around with a shotgun at dusk?", William inquired politely, eyes widening as the teen brought up the shotgun, pointing it directly at him as he trembled. "You...you kill that man?!", he cried, baring his teeth in an attempt to be brave. "Not exactly. We were putting him out of his misery.", William tried to reason, only to tense as the teen cocked it, his blue eyes crazed with fear. "Whatd'ya mean 'we'?! I saw _**you**_ stab 'im, for all I know, you could have kidnapped her!", the teen shouted, eyes darting from Chase to William.

William started to slowly back up, stepping over Akira's dead body. However, when he was five inches away, there was a loud metal sound as William yelled out in pain, falling backwards. The teen jumped, accidentally pulling the trigger, nailing William on the left, causing William to cry out when his back met the ground. "WILLIAM!", Chase cried, seeing as the teen ran off after seeing what he had done. She crouched near William, looking at his left leg, where his foot was caught in a bear-trap.

Chase held the bleeding male to her chest, who groaned in pain, wincing as he felt his muscles pull as he was shifting to a slight sitting position. "Be...Be careful.", William grunted, gritting his teeth. "W...William...", Chase breathed out, looking at William's wounds. Reaper or not, they would get infected if he didn't bleed out first. "Chase, baby, I....I need medical attention right away.", William moaned out in pain, looking up at her with chartreuse eyes filled with uncharacteristic softness. Chase nodded, tears in her eyes as she began to try and pull the bear trap apart. Slowly, but surely, it did and soon it snapped open, freeing William's leg from it's sharp metal teeth.

{Present}

"You two are reapers? You're right, I don't believe that.", Kyo huffed, crossing his arms. "It's true, Kyo Sohma.", Chase retorted, causing everyone to look at her. "Y-You know his name?", Tohru asked, frightened and a little intrigued. "That's correct. (Y/N) Sohma, Yuki Sohma, Shigure Sohma, Hatori Sohma and Tohru Honda. Tohru knows of the curse that is on the Sohmas, the curse of the Chinese Zodiac.", Chase chuckled, smiling at the looks all of you were giving her. "Okay, creepy...If you're reapers, then where's your Death Scythes? I don't see them.", Kyo said smugly, smirking.

"William put his away when he was shot, I put mine away to carry him here. They'll come back when we want them.", Chase explained, watching as the smirk disappeared from Kyo's face. "I must be going. Shigure, you have to tell Akito about this soon.", Hatori said, gathering up his supplies before heading out. "Ms. Meadows, would you like something to eat?", Tohru asked politely, watching as the other four left. Chase smiled, standing up with one last look towards the unconscious William. "Thank you, Ms. Honda. I would like something to eat.", Chase replied, following Tohru downstairs to get something to eat. 

 


End file.
